Just Part of the NOTs
by Ronnin-themanwithnoprinciples
Summary: This story revolves around a girl named Koray Audin and her partners Cane Pamuk and Haluk Okur. Haluk and Koray have been close ever since Koray was born and she looks up to him like an older brother. The two of them meet Cane at DWMA and he becomes their Meister. The only issue with the team of three is that Koray has a phobia of Soul Resonance.
1. No Answer at Death's Door

_Just Part of the Nots_

_No Answer at Death's Door_

Two shadowy figures run threw an alley, "He's going to get away at this rate…"

The voice of a young girl with a Turkish accent replied, "But we can't let that happen Cane! That man has killed and eaten too many innocent souls. At this rate he's going to become a Kishin. Let's do a soul resonance!"

"But Koray, you know you still can't handle a soul resonance."

"I know, but we don't have any other choice! We have to, even if it's just for a minute!"

"Okay we'll give it a try," The two shadows come to a standstill in a break in the shadowy alley revealing a boy with scruffy brown hair and a bandaged left eye holding a gunblade with a snoring sheathed short blade on his waist.

The other shadowy figure was a middle aged man with blood driven eyes, long sharp finger nails, and overly pierced ears.

"Alexander Stark, better known as The Vampire Soul, in the name of Lord Death this evil must be purged." The boy takes his gunblade and holds it in front of his face the barrel facing the night sky.

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!"

The souls of Meister and Weapon start to connect and Alexander lunges in for an attack, "No I can't do it!" The gunblade turns into a young girl with bright orange hair wearing a salmon colored long-sleeved shirt and short blue jeans. The girl then pushes the boy with the eye patch away from her which unintentionally saves them from being cut down by The Vampire Soul.

The boy quickly recovers his balance from the push he received from his partner and pulls out the still sleeping short blade and stabs the target in the heart, "Hey, hey, hey, damn it Cane wake me up before you use me to kill a target." It had the same Turkish accent as the girl but this voice was much deeper, like that of a seventeen year old boy.

The Vampire Soul's body disappears leaving only the Kishin egg behind, "You can have this one Haluk," Cane said not replying to the short blade's argument.

The short blade turns into an older boy with black hair covered by a black beanie wearing a black jacket that had a hood and a collar. The boy also had a tear in his jeans on his right knee and black shoes, "Alright, another soul for me." Haluk grabbed the red soul and swallowed it. "Our work here is done. Let's go Koray." The two boys turn to leave, but Koray didn't move. Haluk turned back to find she was crouching into a ball and he sighs, "Koray, what's up?"

The young girl was sniffling and she looked up at Haluk, her nose dripping snot and tears streaming down her face, "Cane was looking into my soul again…"

Haluk puts his hand on Koray's head, "That's just what a soul resonance feels like Koray. Cane wasn't looking into your soul. They were connecting."

Koray hid her face in Haluk's jacket and clings to him, "I don't want him to see my memories…"

"Cane wouldn't care anyway now come on let's go; we have to go report to Lord Death about the mission." Haluk tries to get up but Koray wouldn't let go of his jacket or stand up. "Koray, I'm not going to carry you around anymore…" When she doesn't say anything Haluk gives picking her up and holding her like a three year old.

Koray wraps her legs around him so she wouldn't slide from the earth's gravitational pull. Haluk sighed and he and Cane walk to the nearest window. Cane breathed on the window and started to write Lord Death's number, "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door." The window starts to ripple like water but nobody answers. "Guess he's not home. Then let's head back to DWMA."

"Alright," Haluk replies still carrying his now sleeping teammate. "Damn she's out like a light… She's not going to wake up anytime soon, which means I have to carry her all the way up those bloody stairs…" Haluk set Koray down on a bench then turns around and crouches then pulls her arms around his neck like a collar and wraps her legs around his waist. He then stands up and supports her from falling off by putting his arms behind his back and underneath her, "Let's go Cane."

"Okay," Cane replies and Haluk leads the way back to DWMA.

The three of them made it back to the school just in time to go to their next class. Haluk sat Koray down in her seat then sat down in his seat next to her. Koray lies down on the desk in front of her and Haluk starts to spin his pencil on his hand.

Cane sat down on the other side of Koray and the bell rang for class to start. Sid Barret walked in holding a book over his shoulder and stops behind his desk in the front of the class, "Okay now before class starts the following students are to report to Lord Death's room. Haluk Okur, Koray Audin, and Cane Pamuk, Lord Death needs to speak with you. You are dismissed from class."

Cane and Haluk look at each other as Koray starts to wake up. The two boys stand up and Haluk grabs Koray's hand pulling her along and he leads them out.

The team made it to Lord Death's room to find he was waiting for them with Spirit Albarn, his current Death Scythe. Cane spoke for his team as the Meister of the group, "You called for us sir?"

The black reaper turns around to face the young students, "Well hello Meister Cane and Weapons Koray and Haluk, it's nice to see the three of you again. What brings you here?"

Haluk looks at Lord Death like he was crazy, "You're the one who called us so tells us what you wanted already!"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry to say that I have some bad news for the three of you. Due to the fact the Koray reverts to human form every time you try a Soul Resonance I have decided that the three of you are to be demoted to the NOT class."

That made Haluk angry, "You say what now? And what happens to all the souls we've collected?"

"You get to keep the souls you've collected but Koray's will be confiscated. Koray must first be able to do a soul resonance before she will be allowed to collect souls again. If some how she was able to collect ninety-nine souls and one witch's soul she would not be a good Death Scythe for me. In fact I wouldn't be able to use her at all. So until she can do a Soul Resonance with you and Cane she must go back to the NOT class.

"You and Cane will be able to continue going to the EAT classes but must take one Not class with Koray each day. Koray however will be a complete NOT student from now on. The three of you can continue doing missions together but I want Cane to refrain from using Koray as much as possible. Think of her as an observer so she can see how a soul resonance works."

Koray didn't say anything because she knew Lord Death was right. She didn't deserve to be in the EAT class with Haluk and Cane. She wasn't even suitable to be their partner.

"But Lord Death sir-!"

"Stop Haluk," Cane interrupted.

"But Cane…"

"Lord Death is right. Last time we were lucky, but next time if Koray makes a failed attempt it could cost us our lives."

Haluk cringed not being able to argue with that, "Damn it all!" He turned and grabbed Koray's hand and started to walk out. "We're taking the rest of the day off!"

Cane watched Haluk for a moment before turning to bow to Lord Death then followed after his teammates.


	2. Not allowed to Eat

_Not allowed to Eat_

"Don't let it get to you Koray, we're still a team. Cane and I will come see you during lunch and we still have the last class of the day together. We can walk home together like always," Haluk tried to lighten his teammate's mood as he walked her to her new classroom by her hand but all his enthusiasm didn't seem to work.

Koray slowly trudged behind Haluk not saying anything or looking up from her feet.

Haluk stopped in front of a door and Koray walked into him but didn't seem to take any notice of it. "We're here Koray." The young girl nodded, opened the door and started to walk inside but before she made it all the way in Haluk grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug, "Everything will be alright Koray." The bell for class began to ring so Haluk broke the hug, "See you in a little while Koray." He waved as he started to run down the hall.

Koray shut the door behind her and she noticed the teacher was already in the class room which was unusual. Luckily it was a teacher she knew, Sid. When he noticed her he waved her to come over. The room was loud with chatter until Sid yelled at them to calm down, "Now that I have your attention let me introduce Weapon, Koray Audin. She was originally in the EAT class but due to certain circumstances she will now be attending the NOT class. We will have two other students joining us during the last class of each day." Sid looked at Koray. "You can go have a seat now."

Koray nodded at sat in the same spot she would sit in as if she were still in her old class.

Koray slept through most of the first half of school and woke up to the sound of someone calling her name. "Koray you're going to miss lunch if you don't wake up." It was Haluk.

Koray finally sat up and rubbed her eyes, "I want some Taiyaki…"

"Then let's go get some," Haluk replied grabbing her hand.

Koray, Haluk, and Cane bought some Taiyaki and went outside to eat on the steps. Koray was staring off into the distance, nibbling on the tail of her fish shaped pastry. Haluk noticed her odd staring as he was finishing his third and last Taiyaki. "Hey Koray?"

Hearing her name she snapped out of her daze and turned her head to look at him. She mumbled a "Yeah?" as she was still munching on her biscuit. Once she had finished turning Haluk jabbed her forehead. "Hey… What'd you do that for?"

"So you'd cheer up." He leaned back, balancing himself with his left hand, "And it worked didn't it?"

Koray sat back down on the step and began to nibble on her food again, "Not really…"

"Nothing's really changed," Cane finally stepped into the conversation. "And soon, it'll be the same as before again. You just got to work for it." He ate the last of his warm dessert and stood up, "Let's go, we'll be late for class." Haluk quickly stood and started to follow his partner.

Koray stayed sitting on the step for a moment longer and stared at her teammates' backs then jumped to her feet and ran to catch up with them.


End file.
